


13 Days of Halloween

by stupidity_nav



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, fall - Freeform, parenst!zimbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidity_nav/pseuds/stupidity_nav
Summary: Fills for he 13 days of halloween fic-a-thon.





	1. Day 1-Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Check Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.  
> All Characters belong to Ngozi.  
> Check me out on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin didn't like pumpkin carving, but she was willing to make exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Check Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.  
> All Characters belong to Ngozi.  
> Check me out on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com)!

Caitlin is not a big fan of pumpkin carving as a rule. Its messy, the pumpkin guts get under your nails and in your hair, and she’s enough of a perfectionist that it bothers her when her pumpkin does not end up looking how she wanted. 

Chris loves it, which should not be a surprise at this point.  
Normally she would leave him to badger some of the other guys into it, or hope that Ransom and Holster organize a competition, although drunk pumpkin carving sounds like a terrible idea to her. 

But they lost last night, and even though it wasn’t his fault she knows Chris took it hard. She came over after the game and he didn’t want to talk so they curled up in bed to cuddle. 

She wakes up first. Chris’s face has relaxed in sleep, but she knows the sadness will return once he wakes up. All the guys will be down for a few days, which, she gets it, losing sucks and midterms are coming up. But so is Halloween, and she worries that pumpkin carving might not make the schedule this year.

So she gets up and coaxes Chris out of bed with the promise of coffee. Then, once they’re both fully caffeinated, they walk over to the farmers market and spend the morning picking out the perfect pumpkins, a task she thoroughly enjoys because pumpkins are awesome even if pumpkin carving is eh. 

After hauling them back to campus, they raid the kitchen for tools and set up shop on the copies of the sparrow that they spread out on the front porch. Jack comes stops to snap a couple of pictures on his way to harass geese, and bitty comes out to ask them to save the pumpkin seeds so he can roast them later. 

Caitlin plays it fairly safe with her pumpkin, a snaggle tooth smile and triangle eyes.  
Once she’s done she settles down on the porch with her class reading and a hot cocoa, courtesy of Holster’s Annie’s run. 

He’s engrossed, gleefully scraping away at a slightly misshapen shark, and he’s smiling; watching him work, so is she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that I will be doing all 13 days, but there will defiantly be a few more so stay tuned.


	2. Day 2-Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Samwell Fall HvZ tournament is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Check Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.  
> Set during Bitty's second year.   
> All Characters belong to Ngozi.  
> Check me out on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com)!

Every fall the Samwell University campus was transformed from a place of academic study to a war zone. The members of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team all had different ways of coping with the insanity of a weeklong HvZ game. 

Ransom holed up in the library, and consequently made it a surprisingly long time before being hit when he was forced to leave in search of food.

Holster goes all in. He has a mini arsenal of weaponry and leads tactical raids against he enemy.

Shitty makes sure to get himself killed in the first hour of the game so that he can spend the whole week picking of lax bros. 

Lardo does not play herself, but she will do a five-minute zombie face or give your weaponry a custom paint job in exchange for beer which is stockpiled for the next kegster. 

Jack glares at anyone who so much as looks his way while holding a nerf gun or wearing a bandana. 

And then there is Bitty. Bitty who dislikes conflict, and has openly stated that he is terrible at paintball, but who still somehow manages to stay alive the whole week while maintaining a fairly normal schedule. 

When pressed about the secrets to his success he merely smiles and shoos his questioners out of the kitchen. By Friday night the house’s interest has spiraled to the point of obsession, with various overcomplicated and improbable solutions being offered. 

After Ransom and Holster spend 30 minutes detailing a theory, which involves two body doubles, Lardo finally snaps. 

“He bribed one of the maintenance guys with pie to get access to the tunnels.”

In the stunned silence that follows this announcement, Bitty’s anguished cry can be heard from the kitchen. 

“LAAARRRDDOOO! You promised you wouldn’t tell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that I will be doing all 13 days, but there will defiantly be a few more so stay tuned.


	3. Day 3-Costume Malfunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a combined 8 years of college education between them. This should not be that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Check Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.  
> All Characters belong to Ngozi.  
> Check me out on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com)!

“That can’t be right.“

“It has to be,“

“Jack, her arm is sticking straight up.”

Jack gives a small huff of acknowledgement,  
“Baby costumes should come with insturction booklets. Like Ikea”

He absently tickles Katie’s foot while Bitty tries to insert her appendiges into the correct holes. Jack was right, Bitty thinks. The costume was literally a bag with 5 holes; it should not be this complicated. 

Katie was happy enough now, pleased to be the center of attention, but Eric had a feeling that things could turn south if this didn’t get sorted out soon. 

She was really too young for trick-or-treating, too young for candy as well, but there was a neighborhood fall festival and Bitty thought it was high time they started making some family traditions. Even if one third of the family wouldn’t remember it. 

“There – that looks better.” Bitty paused to make a face at Katie, which drew a giggle, before continuing “We should get at least one picture now, as a back up in case of a catastrophe” 

“my dad is going to laugh himself sick “ Jack said as he went to get the camera from the kitchen “Where did your mom even find the pattern?”

“She said she macgyvered an m&m pattern” 

“ah” responded Jack “you know what Shitty said when I sent him a picure of the costume?”

“Oh no” Bitty fought the urge to pre-emptivley bury his face in his hands. 

“He said she was a puck baby.” Jack is grinning now, fighting to control his laughter. “because she’s a baby dressed as a puck, you know?

“Jack Laurent Zimmerman, you take it back right now! And stop laughing!”

Bitty’s outrage failed to carry much weight however, as he himself was now also giggling helplessly.  
_______________  
[Here's](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com/post/152108208262/puck-baby) a picture of the costume! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b4/67/64/b4676401267e483dd00e47a6b38b05f1.jpg) photo of a baby, and [this](https://carlaspeaks.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/sausage-guy2.jpg) photo of the Jimmy Dean sausage man, as references for the drawing.
> 
> I'm not sure that I will be doing all 13 days, but there will defiantly be a few more so stay tuned.


	4. Day 4 - Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty has never lived anywhere without ac before. It takes some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Check Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.  
> I really don't like Ghost Stories, so I came up with this. 
> 
> All Characters belong to Ngozi.  
> Check me out on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com)!

So there’s this thing that happens when you live in a building without air-conditioning, where you open all the windows to get good airflow and the ensuing vacuum effect ends up rattling closed doors and slamming shut open ones.   
Everyone who grew up in the northeast is pretty used to it. It’s a thing that happens in the summer, and they’ve learned to block it out. 

But Bitty (and Chowder for that matter) has never lived anywhere without air conditioning. AC was considered a prerequisite for life in Madison, right up there with food, water, and football. 

The first time his door rattles in the middle of the night - ‘cause maybe it gets cold in the winter but its still hot during pre-season, and why on God’s green earth do these dorms not have AC - he freaks the fuck out. 

He learns why it happens, and he makes his peace with it intellectually, but he still flinches every time, especially when it catches him off guard. Once he moves into the Haus he gets chirped mercilessly whenever happens to see. He and chowder end up bonding over how creepy the door thing is, and how weird it is to live somewhere without AC. 

Chowder came into the kitchen the first time it happened to him and offered in a highly concerned voice “I think the Haus might be haunted; the bathroom door just slammed behind me all on its own”

Bitty tried to re-assure him that it was only the wind and that he would get used to it. But then Ransom followed him up with “well actually, the house is haunted.” Which managed to set Holster off on a tirade while further confusing poor Chowder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I grew up in the South were I moved from air-conditioned house to air-conditioned car to air-conditioned building. Then I moved up North and now live in a non air conditioned apartment. Which a. is unpleasantly warm in the summer, and b. is haunted by the wind. There is nothing Creepier than a door slamming in the middle of the night when you're home alone.


	5. Day 6 - Trick or treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty and Lardo's house it _that house_ at Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Check Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.  
> All Characters belong to Ngozi.  
> Check me out on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com)!

Shitty and Lardo eventually end up in a quirky old Victorian and their house quickly becomes the house for the kids in their neighborhood, because they go all in for Halloween. 

Every October their yard is colonized by jack-o-lanterns (at least one of which always bears Jack’s face) skeletons and ghosts.

Each year there is a new theme, and new decorations are made, although a few favorites return season after season. The family of skele-cats is particularly popular. 

They cap it all off by having a giant cookout on Halloween. Shitty runs the grill, Lardo paints faces, and there is always plenty of pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that I will be doing all 13 days, but there will defiantly be a few more so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure that I will be doing all 13 days, but there will defiantly be a few more so stay tuned.


End file.
